Risa's Forgotten Memory
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Risa Koizumi, taller than the average girl, and Atsushi Otani, shorter than the average guy—their constant bickering and comical love-hate relationship is well-known throughout the school. But when Risa notices her feelings for Otani growing, she's worried.


**Title: Risa's Forgotten Memory**

**Summary: **Risa Koizumi, taller than the average girl, and Atsushi Otani, shorter than the average guy—their constant bickering and comical love-hate relationship is well-known throughout the school. They act similarly and love the same music, and their friendship is full of laughing, shouting at each other, and of course, lots of jokes about one another's height. But when Risa notices her feelings for Otani growing, she's worried. She doesn't know if he can ever see her as more than a friend. With her friends rooting for her, she struggles to make him see how she feels about him, and that a romantic relationship between a tall girl and a short guy can work. Oblivious Otani doesn't make things easy for her, but she stubbornly perseveres in her own unconventional way, determined for her feelings to get through to him, and finally be returned.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This is our first fanfiction. English isn't our first language so we apologize for any mistakes! Please review!**

* * *

What will you do if suddenly fate interferes in your life? In just a snapped of a time everything changes. In that very moment you suddenly lose that person that makes you who you are today. Well, Otani's problem is different because he never lose her, she doesn't remember him, she forgets everything about him because of an accident that happened to them two years ago. It's been very painful for him that two long years. Just thinking that she doesn't remember every single bit of him and not being with her side when she needed him, it kills him. It kills him just to watch her from afar.

All is dark and she can't see anything but, she can hear a familiar voice of a man calling her name. She called the man, "Wait , Who are you? I can't see you! Where are you?" the man replied but, she still couldn't see him" I Love you Risa and I'll be waiting for you!" after saying those to Risa the man suddenly stepped out of the dark but, did not face her instead, he ran away from Risa until he really dissapeared from Risa's sight. He didn't saw what the man looks like because the only thing that she saw is its back. The man is wearing a jersey, a bit small for a man's height. Risa don't know why but she felt scared and sad, but why would she? She asked herself!. Then a loud voice woke her up. It answers her question , it is all just a dream!.

" You're late! You sleepy head!" her mom said

" Oh no! What time is it?" asked her mom , but her mom already left the room. So she get her alarm clock and look for the time.

" What the -! It's already 8:30 in the morning . I'm dead to manager Ree." She said then , hurriedly get up from her bed, took a quick bath and wore her favorite Umibozu T- shirt and jeans. Put some make up and quickly went outside to look for a cab. As she runs towards the building, she accidentally bumped to someone, they both lose their balance and she falls on the top of the man. She looked at the face of the man. His eyes were cute, color blue, has a red lips and very long eyelashes. His hair were brown but with a highlight of yellow. He looks like a rocsktar but a handsome rockstar indeed!.

She quickly got up from their position because she felt the awkwardness and noticed that some of the people passing by is already staring at them.

" I'm very sorry Sir! " she said

Then, she suddenly remembered that she is so late. So she quickly run, after apologizing to the man.

" That was too embarrassing!" she said to herself while fixing her hair and tries to comb it with her bag but in her disappointment it is not there anymore.

Risa went to the photoshoot with full of disappointment. Actually Risa is a model and a very popular one. She is modelling branded make ups, clothes, shoes jewelries and etc. But, even though she is popular she is still single and never had a boyfriend before or maybe she had but she doesn't remember it. It was because she had an accident and her brain was damage and cause her to forget anything that happened to her in the past. It happened two years before, they were having a graduation tour then. They said that many of her classmate died and some are luckily saved from the incident and she is one of them. But of course two years had passed so she can adjust to the situation bit by bit.

" Risa where have you been? You are so late ! It is already 9:30" Manager Ree Said in her high pitch tone.

" I'm sorry Manager Ree! I got up late and it's very traffic today! HE HE!" Risa lied.

Then, she quickly go to the dressing room to change her clothes. Pose here, pose there! All she does is to smile to the camera and take a cute pose.

It's been eight long hours and they are not yet done with their photoshoot and Risa is so bored so she go out of the setting. She is walking down the stairs whe she heard a beautiful voice inside the room in front of the stairs. The voice is from a man and he's singing her favorite song. So , she stop and listened to the soft and a melodic voice of the man. But while she is listening, she heard a loud croak sound and is not from inside, it is from her stomach. She remembered that she is not eaten her lunch yet so, she went back to the photoshoot to eat.

" Where did you go? Sneaking off again Risa?" Manager Ree asked to Risa.

" HE HE . I just got tired Manager Ree and wanted to relax myself so, I decided to take a walk into the garden. But unfortunately I got hungry sa i went back here." Risa explained

Manager Ree just smirked at her . Then go to the table and get her some of the food.

"Here eat it!" Manager Ree handed Risa a smal cup of rice and a one piece chicken.

"Thank you Manager Ree, you really love me!" Risa said while smiling to Manager Ree

RING RING RING

" Manager Ree your phone is ringing!" Risa said

" Ok ! I will just answer this phone call and just eat there ok!" Manager Ree said. Then, answer the phone call.

"Yes! UH UHUH... HMM... I' ll ask her , i'll just call you if she agrees! Ok! Thank you!" Manger Ree talking on the phone.

" Risa someone called me and asking if you want to be on a music video, with Asatsushi Otani?" Manager Ree asked Risa.

"Huh? Who is he?" Risa said

" Seriously you don't know him?" Manager Ree

"yes?" said Risa

"From what planet are you from Risa? Are you seriously from Earth? Because you know, everyone knows Otani! even the beggar in the streets." Manager Ree

" Thank you Manager Ree you answer my question" Risa said sarcastically to Manager Ree

"Ok, Ok I'll tell you but seriously are you an... " Risa cutted what was Manager Ree is saying

" Are you going to tell me or what?" Risa said with her eyesbrows raised

" Well ,he is the most famous rockstar , after Umibozu retired. He is the most handsome rockstar also. Hi Hi" Manager Ree said while blushing

"Really ? well, if he can make you blush by just telling who he is. Then, maybe he really is" Risa said

" So what now? Are you going to accept it?" Manager Ree asked Risa

" Well, Ok! I guess all of the girls will be envious of me, If I can be in his music video" Risa said while smiling devishly and foolishly.

" Okay! I'll call them now!" Manager Ree said.

Manager Ree immediately contacted the manager of Otani to tell the good news. She is very excited and it can be seen in her face and she is actually smiling even after she hungs up the phone.

"Risa the manager of Otani set the appointment at exactly eight in the morning next week! So, you better not be late and also, If I may remind you this is a very big break for you!" manager Ree said to Risa with an authoritative voice.

"I know!" Risa replied.

Then, after that they continued to the photoshoot.

(Otani's Point of view)

I am Otani atsushi and I am Risa koizumi's boyfriend, before we got on a car accident that made her forget who I am today. I love her very much! And, It kills me being forgotten by her so I made a plan! I don't know if it's going to work or not, It's just that, I gotta try everything just to make her remember who I am again.

(Risa's Point of view)

Today is the shooting of the music video of "…." . I don't know why am I the one that they choose to be the leading lady in the music video of that Otani Asatsushi's song, Because, honestly I am still an ammature in my field, there are so many model that are much more popular than me but, they still gave me the offer. But, like what just manager ree said, it is a big break for me and I am not going to waste it.

HAHAHAHAHA. Risa's evil laughed in her mind.

"wow! This is wonderful" risa said to manager ree.

"risa lower down your voice we are not the only people in here!" manager ree said.

" HEHE! I'm sorry manager ree! I am just too excited for today because you know that it is my first time being a leading lady even if it's just a music video!" Risa said

" hello! I am Otani asatsushi Risa!" Otani said while staring at risa.

"uhm… hello! I am risa koizumi! Please take care of me!" Risa said

"HEHE! Sure, even if you don't ask me I will still take care of you! FOREVER!" otani said while smiling at Risa.

"I'm sorry! What do you mean to say?" Risa asked

"hmm. Nothing! You will know it after!" Otani said.

"ok?" risa confusingly said.

"Come here Risa and Otani I will tell you the details of the music video!" the director said.

"okay your song is all about the girl who forgets her boyfriend because of an amnesia that she had because of a car accident two years ago before the guy became a great singer, and the singer wrote a song to his girlfriend, which is their love story of his girlfriend because he thinks that in some way she will remember him because of the song, am I right Otani?" the director asked to Otani

"Yes!" Otani answers

" Risa what you will do is just feel the character so that you can play the role well! And also read the scripts and the story of the song so you can portray your role well" director said to Risa

"Okay!" Risa agrees

Risa is tensed she doesn't know why but she thinks the story of the song is familiar with her. She haven't read any novel with the story like that before, but still in her mind there is something is telling her that it is her story.

Risa couldn't focused on acting she also don't know why, it is the first time that she became unfocused to her work. So, the director said that she needs to relax and clear her mind first, so he asks her to clear off her mind first.

Risa go to the room in the school where the music video will be shoot. The room looks very familiar to her. Now, she became more confused why is it that everything seems so familiar to her, why is it that she feels that the music video is all about her. Then, suddenly Otani appears in her side!

"I've been looking for you! Is it your first time being in a music video?" asked otani

"yes, but I have never been unfocused in my work ever since!" Risa said

" may I ask you something?" risa said

"what is it? Anything for you!" Otani said while smiling

"well, it is because when I read the story of your song there is something in there that is telling me that the song is all about me! And everything! The school, the story of your song, the room, all of them seems so familiar to me!" risa said

"well that is because all of this is really all about you Risa! You see everything seems so familiar to you because eveything has happened to you before Risa. I picked you as the leading lady of my song because you really are the leading lady of that song, because you are my girlfriend before and then, you lost your memory and completely forgotten all about me! So, I wrote that song to tell you our story and somehow wishin' that you will remember me." otani said while tears are started to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Otani!" risa said

"you should be because god knows how much I miss you every second, every minute and every single day that is passing by when you are not by my side!" Otani said with tears falling from his eyes.

"I am really sorry!" risa said with tears now falling from her eyes

"then. Kissed me if you are!" Otani said

Then, risa kissed Otani with tears falling from their eyes.


End file.
